


A Phantom Menace [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ficlet, Flirting, Ghost!Kylo, Hux is a nerd, Huxloween, Kylo Is a Little Shit, Like yeah one is a ghost but, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, ghost au, they'll totally make it work right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “Whoever you are,” he called into the darkness, voice shaking. “Stop this right this instant.”It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn the music turned up just a little bit louder. He scowled.“Very funny."----Hux moves into a new place. He isn't expecting it to come with a roommate.





	A Phantom Menace [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts), [RABel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/gifts), [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Phantom Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557788) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious), [RABel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel). 



> Recorded for a prompt from growlery for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** A Phantom Menace 

**Fandom:** Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)

 **Author:** frapandfurious, RABel

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren 

**Rating:** Teen 

**Length:** 12:38

**Summary:**

“Whoever you are,” he called into the darkness, voice shaking. “Stop this right this instant.”  
It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn the music turned up just a little bit louder. He scowled.  
“Very funny."  
\----  
Hux moves into a new place. He isn't expecting it to come with a roommate.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557788)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/A%20Phantom%20Menace.mp3)


End file.
